


By 9 p.m. the Moonlight Must Appear...

by jadehousetrapped



Category: Berserk
Genre: Affection, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual Sex, First Kiss, French Kissing, Gay Sex, Love, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Midland, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 14:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12235155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadehousetrapped/pseuds/jadehousetrapped
Summary: Griffith requests Guts to meet in Griffith's private study room in Midland's castle.





	By 9 p.m. the Moonlight Must Appear...

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: If you get easily triggered towards sex, homosexuality, and/or Berserk in general, THIS FANFICTION IS NOT FOR YOU. Please, I don't want someone to die from reading this fanfiction. I LOVE BERSERK so I decided to make my first fic about Griffih x Guts! Please acknowledge this is only my first fic so the # of words might not be too much. Enjoy reading!  
> * I do not own Berserk or any of its characters, the story of Berserk and its characters belong to Kentarou Miura, bless his soul.

  Guts walked up the stairs that lead to Griffith’s private quarters. It was nighttime and Guts carried a lantern with him to clear the sight of the steps. The stone surface felt cold and lifeless under his shoes. The man wondered why Griffith sent for him, perhaps there was another military official to assassinate. He still was able to recall when he killed Julius and his son, he shook off the thought and focused on his meeting with Griffith.

  As Guts approached Griffith’s door, he knocked on the wooden surface three times. He heard a muffled ‘come in’, supposedly from Griffith. Guts opened the door and strolled inside, he lightly closed the door behind him.

  Griffith was standing by his window, the glass panes were open, a cool breeze filling the room. Griffith was looking upwards at the night sky. His gaze didn’t meet Guts’. Instead, the shorter man appeared enchanted and entranced by the sight of the stars illuminating the night sky.

  "Greetings, Guts,” said Griffith, he was too preoccupied with staring wondrously at the stars, “come join me,” he suggested.

  Guts set his lantern down on Griffith’s desk and blew out the light. He watched the flame die and after doing so, he walked to Griffith and stood beside him. Guts took in the breathtaking view of the night stars in the sky above the kingdom of Midland. He continued to wonder what request he would have to fill out for the Leader of the Band of the Hawks.

  “So. what do you want?” asked Guts.

  “What do you mean?” asked Griffith. He sounded genuinely confused, and yet the ends of his lips crept up to display a small smirk. He didn't meet Guts' gaze.

  “I meant, why did you ask me to come here?” asked Guts, sounding more serious this time. He wanted to sleep, it’s been a long day of fighting and training for him, and all he wanted to do now was sleep in his tent.

  “Oh, I just wanted to be with you Guts,” answered Griffith. His gaze was still set on the night sky.

  “Well why not ask for Casca to come up and see you? I’m sure she’d be happy to spend time with you alone like this,” replied Guts. He still didn’t understand Griffith’s request. He wanted to leave and forget about this whole thing. He just wanted to close his eyes and not open them up until late morning the next day, Griffith turned his face to look at Guts for the first time tonight. Griffith’s blue-eyed gaze looked into Guts’ dark brown eyes.

  “I do not want to be with her. I wish to be with you, Guts,” Griffith smiled at Guts. The shorter man’s pale complexion seemed to glow in Guts’ eyes.

  “What do yo-” Guts was cut off when Griffith leaned in to kiss him! Guts was unsure of what to do, he hasn’t kissed anyone before. Donovan never kissed him on the lips before. He was curious what kissing was like but not with another person of the same gender! He understood that kissing should be between a boy and a girl. _Casca would’ve wanted to be in my place,_ thought Guts. He knew that he should be furious, push himself away from the other man and beat him up, but Griffith did look like a girl with his long, white youthful hair, and his pale, slim figure. He appeared beautiful indeed, but he was still a male… Instead, Guts came closer into the kiss, and pulled Griffith closer as well to shut the small space between them. Both of their eyes were closed. Both soldiers knew in their minds that they would be caught and possibly executed. But in that moment, neither of them cared or felt any fear of being caught. They stayed silent but occasionally moaned in each other’s mouth.

  Guts threaded his hands through Griffith’s hair, his calloused fingers threaded through the smoothness and length of Griffith's hair. Griffith held on to Guts’ broad shoulders, his hand lightly touching the skin, as if he were afraid to leave any bruises that would form on the darker skin. Griffith adored to be embraced by those strong arms and that kiss made him genuinely happy.

  Guts let go, stopping for a minute to calm down and breathe. He never kissed anyone before, so he still needed practice with breathing through his nose. He looked at Griffith and blushed as the other man’s cheeks flushed as well. Griffith smiled and chuckled a bit. He hugged Guts tightly. He let go and closed the window.

  “Let’s take this to a more comfortable setting,” said Griffith. He turned around, walked over to his personal bed, and started stripping his garments. Guts became aroused and felt himself stiffen as he gazed at Griffith’s skin becoming more exposed to the cold air of his room. Griffith slowly took off his shoes, along with his shirts and pants, only leaving on his undergarments. He took off his Behelit necklace and placed the charm and chain on his nightstand. Guts gazed at Griffith’s pale skin until he noticed Griffith beckoning Guts to come onto the bed with him.

  Guts headed over to the bed, he kissed Griffith softly and started to take off his own clothes. Guts began taking off his undergarments when Griffith placed a pale hand on Guts’ wrist to stop him. Guts nodded in agreement and focused on kissing the other man. The two lay backwards on the the bed sheets, with Griffith facing upwards and Guts facing downwards. Guts’ arms stood as pillars, one on each side of the other’s head, but carefully pinned so as to not injure the other’s hair. Their sweet kisses became a full make out session when their tongues began to intertwine and authentic lust kept pouring out from between them. Although Guts was a bit forceful and clearly inexperienced with his kisses, he was still trying to do the best he can to pleasure the other man. Griffith, however, kissed softly like a woman and has had experience kissing before, he was a natural. Griffith kept moaning into Guts’ mouth, urging Guts to kiss him harder.

  Guts pulled away from Griffith, their shared exhale was visible between the two. They could hear each other panting, lusting, and wanting MORE of each other. Guts felt himself poking Griffith’s legs down there, and Griffith could feel himself throbbing for Guts. They both stripped themselves of their undergarments and wasted no time getting themselves prepared for what was about to happen next.

  Griffith laid on his back so he could watch Guts getting ready. Guts spat on his hand and started rubbing his throbbing cock, adding more spit and rubbing himself every 30 seconds. Griffith continued to stare at the other's face and the moaning expressions he made while stroking his dick. _Perhaps Guts is a virgin?_ pondered Griffith. He began stroking his own dick and felt himself blushing more as Guts looked at him.

  Guts went in between Griffith’s legs and pecked soft kisses on each of Griffith’s thighs. He spotted Griffith’s ass open and close for him repetitively, as if it were calling for his cock to be inserted inside. Guts propped himself on one of his arms and used his other hand to help prepare Griffith. Griffith yelped softly as he felt a single digit insert itself into his hole. He looked towards Guts to see the other man smirking and beginning to move his finger to loosen up Griffith. Griffith moaned softly and clutched the bed covers with his hands, telling himself mentally not to resist. The Band of the Hawk Leader looked so fragile and precious in Guts’ eyes that he inserted another finger, and Guts slowly attempt to move them in and out at first. Guts saw Griffith acting like a virgin girl, and it was so cute. Griffith felt so tight around his fingers that Guts wanted to fuck Griffith right then and there. But he knew that some preparation first would be needed. He needed to stay patient and added another finger in. Guts really curved his finger after that third digit. He also twisted his fingers to find Griffith’s G-spot and brush over it. His aim was to find it so he could go and fuck Griffith already. He did his best not to accidentally tear Griffith and cause some internal bleeding.

  Guts inserted another, and then another, until his whole hand could fit. Griffith was a fucking moaning mess, pleading with Guts just to pound him already, but Guts just said ‘no’ every time Griffith whined. Tears began to form in Griffith’s eyes, his ass was pushing against Guts’ hand in an attempt to go deeper. Guts looked up at Griffith, Griffith’s expression as if he were a dog in heat. Guts felt so honoured to see Griffith in this way, panting and whining and desperate. It was too much for Guts. Finally he took out his hand, earning a whine from Griffith, and kissed him.

  Guts brought his soaked hand towards Griffith’s mouth. Guts’ gaze seemed foggy and lustful.

  “Suck it,” he commanded. Griffith lovingly wrapped his mouth all around Guts’ hand. Griffith’s tongue wrapped around each individual digit. His eyes were filled with such love and affection, with the desire to please Guts in any way he can. Guts pulled out his hand away from Griffith’s mouth without warning, began stroking his cock again with the added saliva as extra lube.

  “Wait, let me prepare you,” said Griffith in a seductive manner. “Stand on the floor, allow me some space in front of you so I can suck your cock,” ordered Griffith. Guts did what he was told to do in milliseconds.

  Griffith hummed softly as he knelt down and took Guts’ cock in his mouth like it was no difficult challenge. He could feel the tip of Guts’ cock pressing him occasionally at the back of his throat. He hummed with that dick in his mouth and Guts shivered in pleasure as he felt vibrations rising through his boby.

  After a few bobs of his head, Griffith knew Guts was getting close to cumming. He took the cock out of his mouth, leaving a long single trail of saliva between Griffith’s mouth and the tip of Guts’ cock. Precum was already spilling out generously out of Guts’ tip. Griffith looked at Guts’ manhood longingly. Guts didn’t complain or whine about the loss of Griffith’s mouth. He still wanted Griffith to continue with that blowjob, but there was better stuff to look forward to.

  Guts angled the tip of his manhood against Griffith’s prodding entrance. It’s like Griffith’s hole was calling for Guts’ cock to enter and never stop pounding it.

  “I’m putting it in now,” said Guts sternly. He held his cock so it easily slid into Griffith’s entrance.

  “Yes, I can see that,” said Griffith, “I’ve been waiting for this night.”

  “Just tell me if it hurts, okay? I’ll pull out or stop if you need to adjust,” assured Guts. Griffith nodded.

  “It won’t hurt because I’ll be doing it with you Guts,” said Griffith lovingly. His eyes glowed with love and trust. He appeared so feminine in that moment, Guts wanted to stare at that face forever.

  Guts pushed in his manhood into Griffith’s entrance, holding Griffith as the other man did to him. Griffith shut his eyes closed for a moment, tightening his arms around Guts’ muscular frame. He felt as though he was going to break. The feeling of Guts’ cock was so large, it felt impossible how he was able to take it in. Guts also shut his eyes. Although he prepared Griffith and stretched him out a bit, he was still so incredibly tight. Guts’ body tempted him to move, but he knew in his heart and mind that Griffith needed to adjust first. He wouldn’t want to break that fragile body with Griffith’s ass hurting for a week. He opened his eyes to see Griffith seemingly wallowing in pain and pleasure, trying to calm himself and relax so everything goes smoothly. Griffith opened his eyes slowly, and saw Guts looking back at him kindly.

  After a few minutes have passed, Griffith nodded for Guts to continue and the taller man began thrusting at a slow pace.

  “Guts…. Please,” Griffith panted, “go faster…”

  Guts nodded and started going faster, and harder, his hips started slamming against below Griffith’s ass. He slid out only halfway and slammed right back into Griffith, earning a small yelp from the shorter man. Every time Guts slid back in, Griffith gave out a small yelp. Griffith began to moan loudly, surely it was too late in the night for any maid to check up on him and accidentally catch the two of hem and snitch. They kissed again as Guts moved in an even faster pace. Griffith raised his lower half a bit and pushed back against Guts when Guts slid back in. Their movements were in sync with each other, and the both of them thrived with lust and pleasure. Sweat began to slide down Guts’ neck, it was very clear in Griffith’s perspective.

  “Guts….” Griffith spoke as he panted.

  “Y-yeah…?” asked Guts, as he lowered down his panting.

  “I-I love you Guts…. I’m so happy,” said Griffith, his voice filled with happiness and love.

  “I love you too Griffith.. Holy shit, you look beautiful right now.. I don’t ever want to stop…” said Guts. He was truly honest with that statement. Griffith looked like a fucking goddess, a deity in an intimate relationship with a mere mortal. Guts went harder, pounding his and Griffith’s bodies against each other. Their kisses became desperate and messy. Griffith threw his head back, his long strands of hair laying messily on the bed mattress. His fingernails clawed Guts’ back for dear life. Cuts into Guts’ flesh were made and blood started to trickle down his back. Guts groaned at the pain but still kept going. Damn he has really sharp nails, does he ever cut them? thought Guts. He knew he had to make up an excuse now if someone saw the marks and asked about them.

  Griffith screamed loudly, “I’m going to cum!” His ass gripped tightly around Guts’ cock, and damn, if that didn’t make Guts nut, I don’t know what will. They came at the same time, holding each other tightly as they release sperm. Griffith came on both of their stomachs, his cock twitching as spurts of cum shot out. Guts felt his orgasm escape him as he sperm filled Griffith’s entrance. Griffith felt the rush of Guts’ sperm fill him inside. It seemed to fill his entrance up to the brim. Griffith fluttered his eyes as he watched Guts pull out of him and bring over some towels. Griffith laid there, basking in his afterglow from his orgasm. He closed his eyes tiredly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Unless you just skipped right to this end note, I strongly urge you to read the fanfic unless you get easily triggered by topics of sex and homosexualty. I'll be working on new fics to post, two of them actually! One stars two male OCs and the other one is about the Tokyo Ghoul (TG) fandom. Please type any constructive criticism in the Comment Section below, I want to improve and enhance my creative writing skills, so please if there's some spelling/grammar mistakes or there's something that seems out of place, Comment down below!


End file.
